


Blend Together

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Psychic Abilities, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: Yellow and Blue Diamond behave completely unprofessionally after court is adjourned. Their pearls slip away to do the same. Set after The Trial. Disregard canon I just needed to get this out of my system. // Yellow DiamondxBlue Diamond, Yellow PearlxBlue Pearl, some vague allusions to the pearls being in love with their Diamonds. Weird mind-link shenanigans.





	Blend Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or how it came from me, but apparently this is what I have to offer the fandom instead of meta after the Wanted bomb.

It always comes to this.

 

Always is probably an exaggeration, but after several thousand years of service, the trysts blend together, and everything gets murky. Blue Diamond’s power has that effect on all Gems, and it’s important to keep her aura contained, to keep Gemkind from knowing that her feelings are so powerful that they overwhelm even Yellow Diamond.

 

But the pearls know.

 

Some days, they’re fortunate enough to be dismissed formally—granted a few meters of space, perhaps a wall, and on those days sometimes Yellow presses kisses between Blue’s thighs and tries to coax something louder than a whisper from her lips.

 

The trial is a disaster, a complete sham, and no sapphire could have predicted it. But Blue Diamond’s mourning ripples throughout the chamber long after the palanquin has lifted into the air, crashed through the ceiling, and Yellow Diamond is doing damage control, in her own way, after their fight.

 

No one can ever know that they fight.

 

Yellow Diamond is impulsive and angry, and has taught her pearl well the dangers of dwelling on other Gems’ motives, on _why_ and _how_. She is efficient and precise and surgical, in every other light but this.

 

In Blue Diamond’s presence, the anger fades quickly, replaced with passion of a different kind. Her impulsiveness remains, but it is a dance they’ve long mastered. Blue Diamond’s anger goes out first, a torch that doesn’t last, and Yellow Diamond’s electrifying touch ignites something else in her instead. When Yellow delivers her threat to Rose, followed by a sea of robonoids, Blue is at her back instantly, with groping hands that need reassurance that no other Gem can provide. Their pearls know their mistresses will not find or deal with the traitorous Rose Quartz today, because their argument turns physical as Blue’s dress is torn and Yellow’s trousers are phased away.

 

The pearls hide, not out of fear, but they do hide. The zircons have yet to reform, and perhaps they’ll be lucky enough to be forgotten, unlike their predecessors. Yellow Pearl says nothing—a feat—and her silence is appreciated, especially after Her Diamond cries out in ecstasy and shakes the very walls. Electricity ripples through the air and Blue Pearl’s hair stands on end, and Yellow gets to see her eyes.

 

They both know what will happen next, and it’s certainly a more welcome intrusion on their psyches than hysteria; Blue Diamond’s ability to thrust her feelings upon Gems near her isn’t new or strange to them. It isn’t limited to hysteria, either. Blue Pearl has spent over five thousand years helping her as much as she can, but Yellow Diamond is much more efficient, more Her Diamond’s type, more domineering and powerful—

 

And _oh_! Yellow’s fingers are bunching up her skirts, slipping under her leotard, and Blue’s face is buried in the long sweep of her neck; Yellow knows what to do without asking, and Blue’s hands tremble as she pulls the other pearl’s uniform down to ghost her fingers down her breasts. It’s a trait in most yellow Gems, Blue supposes, but Yellow is good at hiding it in company. She’s not uncertain about where to apply lips or teeth or tongue—Yellow’s body is as familiar as hers—but she’s _distracted_ , and it’s a silly contest they’ve never discussed the particulars of, to see who will come undone first.

 

Blue Diamond beats them both, a few meters away, sobbing out the commander’s name and coming so hard that both pearls are hard pressed to keep their silence and their forms. Yellow Pearl comes away with a hickey that won’t fade quickly enough, but she tries to hide it with her ruffles, and with any luck Her Diamond will be distracted for some time after all this is sorted out. Moments later, Blue Pearl phases on a new leotard, because hers is ruined and there’s no hiding it, and Yellow is shaking and tired and kisses her cheeks before helping her stand. They fix each other’s hair, cast surreptitious glances around Yellow Diamond’s throne to see a rare moment of the Gems they were fashioned for enjoying post-coital affection. With any other pair of Gems, Blue Pearl might have called it cuddling—but even with her white hair mussed and her dress torn, and with scratches littering Yellow Diamond’s exposed shoulders, Blue finds Her Diamond too radiant and perfect for such a common word.

 

The respite can’t last long, and the Diamonds know it as well as their pearls do. Yellow Diamond rises first, extracting herself from Blue’s vice-like hold to make herself presentable. Blue Diamond’s dress is destroyed, and she phases on a new one in its place before she calls her pearl to her side. Yellow Pearl’s grip on her partner’s hand lasts a half second longer than it should, but the Diamonds don’t seem to notice, exchanging kisses instead of apologies. Yellow Diamond’s helmet is the final touch, and they agree to go their separate ways, to find the traitor and get to the bottom of this, and the pearls hope that next time, they’ll have more than a few moments alone together.


End file.
